


关东煮店爱情故事

by winter_night



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 03:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19844563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_night/pseuds/winter_night





	1. Chapter 1

清俊的少年

喜欢的关东煮：白萝卜，鸡蛋

似乎是附近高中极受欢迎的男生。  
就算这样也不可避免的陷入烦恼。  
是在人群中能被一眼认出的闪耀类型。

（1）

·大好物

大叔，请多给我点鸡蛋，还有萝卜！  
放学了吃暖乎乎的关东煮，心情也会好起来。

·推荐

是很想和同学们一起来吃的好味道呢。  
不过如果在学校传开的话……似乎会有很多无关的人跟过来……  
不不不，那个还是算了吧。

·脸

嗯……  
大叔我脸上有什么东西吗？

【大叔本子上的记录：老眼昏花也能理解为什么在学校很受欢迎呢。】

（2）

·学校…？

我在学校里总是会被奇怪的人尾随。  
不知道是不是被讨厌了呢……

·情人节

去年情人节，真的吓了我一大跳。  
一柜子都是礼盒，还以为是整我的恶作剧呢，居然都是巧克力。  
后来被我和邻座一起分着吃掉啦。

·本命和义理

是什么巧克力吗……  
牛奶巧克力和黑巧克力比较多……  
啊啊，是问我本命还是义理吗？  
肯定是义理巧克力吧，我又没有那么受欢迎。

·冷

今天有点冷呢……  
嗯？外套啊，有个同学今天穿的少，我把外套借给他了。  
我吗，我没关系啦，吃完热乎乎的关东煮就不会冷咯。

·邻桌

我的邻桌真是个超可爱的人呢。  
在课桌上睡觉的时候被叫醒，脸颊鼓鼓的，像小仓鼠一样。  
不不不，不是在取笑他啦。

·累

现在每一天真的很累啊……  
明明应该是朝气蓬勃的青年人，为什么早上总是迷迷糊糊起不来呢。

·熬夜

是有熬夜啊。  
学习？不是啦，我打游戏不由自主的……  
知道啦大叔，今天会早点睡觉的。

·失眠

黑眼圈很重，吓了一跳吧大叔？  
我昨天明明睡的很早……但是做了噩梦，后半夜完～全没有睡哦。  
我睡觉之前做了什么吗，记得是玩了一会儿恐怖游戏然后就……  
原来这个才是做噩梦的原因吗？！

·作业

我和我邻桌总是会一起去图书馆写作业哟。  
感觉那个时候心灵都澄澈了呢。  
有点夸张吧，我知道，我知道的。

·游戏

如果在那个时候使出升龙拳的话就能赢了的……  
啊啊，是在说游戏啦。

·暗恋？

大叔你有暗恋的人吗？  
…啊，您已经有妻子啦。  
抱歉抱歉。

·毕业

还有三个月就要毕业了呢。  
到时候和同学们各自走上不同的道路。  
想想还觉得有些孤独呀。

·旅行

和同学说好了，要在假期的时候去他家玩呢。  
你问我他家在哪里？在中国哦。  
很期待呢，海外旅行。

·学园祭

文化祭，我们班上还要表演话剧呢。  
虽说不知道为什么要表演睡美人的故事……

·倒霉

我抽签抽中了睡美人啦……  
但是还好，后半场一直睡着，也不会有什么负担。  
什什什……会有接吻吗？为什么我的同学们都没有告诉我？

·过分？

大叔我和你说，我的同学们真的是太过分了！  
原本说是要借位亲吻的，结果不知道是谁说“不亲吻的话，公主怎么知道什么时候醒来呢？”  
结果就改成了真实亲吻哦！？

·过分！

啊，我还没有谈过恋爱，初吻就要献给恋爱相手以外的人了吗？  
最可气的是导演居然还说：“都是男孩子的话应该没关系吧。”  
就是因为是男孩子才有关系啊！

·羞耻心

他们找来了我的邻座来演王子！  
这……不就更难拒绝了吗！  
我都能想象到他委屈的问我“不想和我搭戏吗？”的样子了！  
做不到啊，真的做不到啊！

【大叔本子上的记录：……他？是男孩子吗？】

·演出

啊啊……大成功……  
虽然接吻有点害羞，但是总算是达成了呢。  
说起来也太勉强王子殿下了，我睁开眼睛的时候他整张脸都红了哦？  
是不是……  
啊，没什么啦。

·渊源

我和我的邻桌关系相当好的，毕竟从入学开始就一直是朋友啦。  
明明不是日本人，但是不论是说话还是读书都不逊色于我们，相当聪明！  
觉得这份毅力很值得赞赏，但是总是不好意思当面这么直白的夸他呢。  
顶多能把“我喜欢你的发音”说出口，结果被他以为是自己发音不标准……  
我一定是个笨蛋。

·男孩子？

大叔，你觉得现在这个时代，男孩子和男孩子的恋情是可以被接受的吗？  
当然不是我啦，是我的朋友，朋友！

·pooh桑

他笑起来的时候很像pooh桑呢。  
啊，那是我最喜欢的卡通角色啦。  
平时也是又乐观又开朗，在我们学校很有人气呢。

·男孩子

只是碰巧喜欢上了和自己性别相同的人而已……不应该就这样排斥吧？  
啊，大叔，你说你并不排斥？  
真是很温柔的人呢，大叔你。

·介绍

有机会也想带他过来尝尝这个味道呢……  
哦，是我的邻桌啦。  
因为最近似乎都没有食欲的样子，稍微有点担心。

【大叔本子上的记录：或许他已经尝过了呢？】

·温柔…？

大叔您总是这么和蔼，让我不由自主就说了很多话。  
其实我有很多事情是想藏一辈子的，不过说给您也没关系吧？

·温柔……

我的邻桌真的是个很可爱的人啊。  
大家都说他是个皮的不行的人，可在我面前明明就很温柔啊！  
会把自己便当里最好吃的萝卜炖牛肉分给我，这会不会是……  
啊，没什么没什么啦。

·青春

这个时期就是会有各种各样的烦恼吧。  
学业也好，恋爱也好，要步入成年人的阶梯了吗……  
啊，为什么突然和我说不许喝酒？  
哈哈哈不会喝的啦，我去医院看过，似乎是酒精过敏的样子。

·身影

刚刚似乎看见一个熟悉的身影……  
是我的错觉吗，大叔不要在意啦，请给我水煮蛋吧！

·科目

比起国语，还是理科更讨喜呢。  
问我为什么吗？那种只要往前走就有唯一的、通向成功的出口的感觉，不觉得很单纯吗。  
如果世间的一切都能这样直截了当就好了。

·传闻

最近学校里一直在说，我和同年级的那位很漂亮的女孩子在交往的传闻……  
虽然解释过了，可是似乎没有几个人相信呢。  
有点苦恼，我明明喜欢的是……  
啊，什么都没有啦。

·女孩子

那个女孩子来班里找我道歉了……  
可是居然还附赠一个告白？！  
这这这，不会引来更大的骚动吗！

·误会

我的邻桌啊，居然早上上学的时候和我说“恭喜。”！  
还用那种开心的笑容！  
我和别人交往，他很开心吗……  
可是我根本就没有啊！不想让任何人误会！

·不对劲

似乎比起别的人，我更在意他的看法。  
一定是有些事情不大对吧？

·不好意思

当然是，拒绝她了啊。  
明明是很好的女孩子，有点抱歉呢，看着她哭着跑出去的样子。  
可是……我不想让他误会……

·考试

心神不定，学习上都有点苦手。  
要在毕业之前把这件事解决才行。

（3）

·变态

会在夕阳下看到他的侧脸就产生想要亲他的念头……  
这样的我一定会被当成变态吧……

·勇气

可是我说不出口啊……  
万一他讨厌呢，我们就再也回不去普通的朋友关系了……  
我想和他说话啊，神明大人，求求你保佑我……

·彷徨

我就这样什么都不说，真的好吗？  
他现在每天和我的话越来越少了……  
是应该试试看，还是……  
我不知道……

·奇怪

所以说，大叔我真的很奇怪吧。  
偏偏喜欢上了最不可能喜欢我的人。  
简直比我和校花在一起的概率还要低哦。  
不，是比世界末日的概率还要低吧……

·比喻

可是万一像汤里的竹轮卷一样，煮到最后化掉了怎么办？  
还是快点捞出来好一点吧？

·迷茫

和信得过的朋友交流了一下。  
他让我至少要去试一试。  
“这是最后的机会了，毕业之后可能再也见不到哦。”什么的……  
想至少告诉他，这种想法一直在我脑海里徘徊……

最终对话：

少年：多谢招待，一如既往的好吃，不愧是大叔。  
大叔：那还真是让人开心呢。  
少年：我现在……似乎有不得不去做的事情了，虽然不期望会成功……  
大叔：不管怎样，青春期就是要充满自信的嘛。  
少年：说的也是呢，那我就先告辞啦！  
大叔：谢谢光临！  
大叔：（怎么走的是和平时相反的方向？）  
大叔：（算啦，青少年都会有自己的选择吧。）

Ending：

少年和他念念不忘的邻桌，已经是从高中一年生开始就毫无嫌隙的关系。

最近是怎么了呢，渐渐的开始变了味道。

是发酵变成醇香的酒，还是完全酸掉变成醋被时光遗忘，就在此一举了。少年这样想到。

从最初开始，他作为留学生却完全不输给别人的成绩和毅力就深深的打动了自己，而越深交流，越能体会到这个人内里的魅力。

他或许因为一开始的语言不通，和自己说的话很少，可是随着自己的努力，最终也是变成了能和他开玩笑、一起打游戏、吐槽作业难度的关系。

这份感情，如果这样努力的话，会不会更近一步呢。

这样想着的少年，在小路上追上了邻桌，拉住了他的手腕。

“为什么要躲我？刚刚在关东煮店前明明看到我了？”

“……”

“我有话想对你说。”

“我也有。”

“那我们数到三二一就一起说吧。”

话语在晚风中卷起又落下。

没有松开的手和没有挣扎的手腕。在夕阳下拉长的、两个人的剪影，仿佛很长很长。


	2. Chapter 2

有着八重齿的少年

喜欢的关东煮：鱼肉山芋饼和龙虾

似乎是来留学的中国少年  
只是看到他的笑容就觉得一天的烦恼都会消失。  
最近好像笑的少了些，是有烦心事吗？

（1）

·礼貌

您好呀～  
我是第一次来这样的店，大叔能给我点推荐吗？

·不同

和我在别的地方吃到的味道都不一样的……  
大叔你真的很厉害啊！

·有钱人

大叔，给我个龙虾～  
带够钱了啦，付得起付得起。

（2）

·校园生活

这里的学校果然和我之前的不一样。  
连生活习惯都不相同，幸好我已经交到朋友啦。  
不会再寂寞了。

·语言

学校里的朋友真的帮了我很多。  
融入到这个环境里也好，适应了新的语言也好，没有他，应该会更困难吧。  
遇到他很幸运啊。  
【大叔本子上的记录：啊……语言？在学校学英语吗，还是别的？】

·笑话

我刚来学校第一天，不知道要换室内鞋，穿着普通的鞋子就进去了。  
那个时候我邻桌把我叫住，把我背回了换鞋的地方，还借了我室内鞋。  
超好的人，对吧！

·胜负

虽然在学习上一决胜负的时候还挺多的，但是我俩一直是良性竞争！  
不会的东西都会互相问的，虽然是我问他多一点……  
但是他真的好温柔啊，不管我问什么都很耐心。  
即使这样下次考试也不会留情的！

·帅气

朋友现在是我的邻座，我抽座位的运气不错吧～  
有的时候上课会偷偷的看他学习的样子真的太帅了。  
学校里的女孩儿们那么喜欢他是有原因的。

·帮忙

因为和邻桌老是在一起活动，有女孩子会拜托我把东西转交给他。  
让我一个男生去把这些粉嫩的信递给他有点奇怪吧？  
所以我趁他不在，把礼物们都塞到他的书桌里了。

·天然

他……收到信一般都会觉得是个意外。  
收到点心就很兴奋的叫我一起过来吃了。  
也不知道是装作不知道受欢迎还是根本就没察觉。  
但是也只和我一个人分着吃，挺开心的。

·不安

我偶尔也会收到信啦……  
但是每次被邻桌看到，他都会露出很寂寞的表情。  
“今天不能和我一起打游戏了吗？”  
仿佛我马上就要离开一样，有点不好意思。  
本来我也没想在高中就恋爱，就先多陪陪他吧。

·学园祭

我这回学园祭，没抽到什么角色呢。  
应该是去做后勤这样的工作。  
但是邻座抽到了睡美人……虽说他穿了裙子，但为什么我还是觉得很帅气…？  
是这张脸已经看习惯了吗？

·邀请

放学的时候他因为角色似乎很沮丧。  
问他他也没有说。  
想让他心情好起来，就问他放假要不要来我老家玩。  
结果立刻超级开心的答应了，仿佛刚刚的不开心都不存在一样。  
他能笑出来就最棒啦。

·回礼

因为每一次都吃他的巧克力，虽然是女孩子送给他的，还是不好意思。  
家里人寄来了一点山楂糕，察觉到的时候，我已经给他包了一大半准备送过去了。  
他真～的吃的很开心啊，一边感谢一边说味道好，好像比之前一起吃巧克力还要开心。  
有种胜过了他的追求者的微妙喜悦……

·口音

喂喂大叔，你觉得我的日语会很难懂吗？  
啊真好，我还以为我的口音会很奇怪呢。  
他今天说了啊，“喜欢我的口音”，可是我说日语和大家有很大的差异吗？  
问我是本地人吗？不是，我是从中国来的。  
日语好到一直以为我是日本人？虽说还是想被认成中国人……但是也说明我日语没问题吧，对吧？

·反转

本以为学园祭没有我什么事……  
结果突然有人来拜托我，让我去演王子然后亲公主一口？  
没记错的话公主是我邻桌啊？

·恳求

他们说剧情改成真实亲吻了！  
为了我邻桌不抗拒，来拜托关系最好的我来亲……  
喂喂喂就算关系最好也不代表着可以亲亲啊！  
可是他知道我拒绝的话，会不会又露出那样寂寞的表情……  
算了算了，让别人亲他会更不开心，还不如我牺牲自己来的更痛快！  
之后好好和他说一说就好啦。

·觉醒

天呐天呐……  
我居然真的对那张超帅气的脸下手了……  
回家的时候居然还梦到了，嘴唇形状超漂亮又软软的……  
牙白，这可是我最好的兄弟啊，我是不是变态？

·留宿

反正现在是一个人租房子住，偶尔会去他家玩游戏写作业什么的……  
写作业居多啦，他真的超聪明，我不管问他什么都能给我好好解答……  
该说什么好呢，人怎么可以厉害成这样！

·钦佩

【看手机】  
哇——真的，这个招数也太无敌了吧！  
真的真的，脸好学习好打游戏也好，他是仙子吧！  
是下凡来玩的吧！

·温暖

啊……今天邻座的妈妈也给我特意带了点心。  
真是个很好的阿姨，所以我把自己的菜也分他一半了。  
慢慢就变成两个人一起吃饭一人一半了，挺好的（笑）

·憧憬

有的时候和他一起走回家的时候，就很想和他一起骑自行车。  
两个人并排骑，多爽啊，可惜他不会。  
哪天我骑来，带着他一起回家吧。  
……这样学校的女孩子会不会把我视为眼中钉，不管啦。

·夸奖

我之前和他说过高中之前不想找女孩子约会，他一直很谅解。  
今天突然和我说，很多女孩子通过他想给我信，他那里已经有一大沓了，问我要不要看一看。  
“有那颗虎牙和笑脸，你想不受欢迎都很困难哦。”  
明明是你更受欢迎好吧！

·情人节

他没有送别的女孩儿礼物，倒是放学的时候和我一起去吃了巧克力冰淇淋。  
“果然情人节还是要应应景吃巧克力！”这样说了。  
也不知道他是不是有喜欢的人了。

·同理心

一想到他如果有了喜欢的人，以后也肯定不会和我一起打游戏到通宵吧。  
这么一来，也能体会为什么每一次我当着他的面拆开信，他会露出那样的表情了。  
我来到这里的时候只有他愿意张开双臂，万一他走远了，孤身一人的我也会难受的。

·漫画

班里的女孩子最近在看一些奇奇怪怪的书。  
有一次被我不小心看到了，居然是男孩子和男孩子之间的爱情故事吗？！  
哇……仔细想想，或许这种感情也是有可能发生的吧？

·小说

中国的朋友推荐我去看《挪威的森林》。  
买了日文原版的来看，里面的…那个内容，我不是很能接受。  
是文化差异吗？那个……并不是很能吸引我。  
啊啊啊啊怎么回事，为什么这个时候脑海里会出现我邻桌的嘴唇啊？！

·难受

大叔啊……你有没有酒？  
啊？我已经可以喝了！我十八岁了！  
虽然可能看不太出来，我真的十八岁了！

·更加难受

为什么要二十一岁才能喝酒……  
在中国十八岁就可以喝了！  
没错！就是有不得不喝酒的理由！  
他…好像谈恋爱了……

·超级难受

我为什么要在意！  
他爱咋咋地！不关我事！  
我还跟他笑着说恭喜了！所以就算为了奖励我，给我酒喝！

·意料之外

他……在全班面前，拒绝了那个和他传绯闻的女孩子……  
“我不想让其他人误会，更不想让你误会。”  
什么啊，难道我在他心里是……  
特殊的存在？

（3）

·回忆（一）

我刚刚来到这里的时候什么都不会……  
是他，向一个笨蛋一样的我张开了双臂。  
是他教会了我学校里的生活方式，也是他在我和住家闹矛盾的时候帮我找房子租……  
没有他，我真的不知道怎么度过高中生活……

·回忆（二）

我还记得我们一起去图书馆。  
他握着pooh桑的自动铅笔，给我一点一点的讲俳句还有和歌。  
他的声音真好听。

·意向

问我为什么要吃这么多山芋鱼肉饼吗？  
因为好吃啊，又弹牙，又有美味的汁水……  
好啦我说实话，我在想，多吃点小孩子喜欢吃的东西，会不会变回小孩子呢。  
那样的话就不用烦恼那么多，我已经好几天没和他说话了……

·期望

如果能鼓起勇气邀请他来吃关东煮就好了……  
可是这个气氛，一看就是要敞开心扉聊天的啊。  
万一我把我的小心思抖露出来怎么办？  
那我立刻去世的心思都有了！

·勇气

等到毕业的时候和他说吗……？  
不成功就立刻回去中国，不然我是没勇气在这里呆下去了……

最终对话：

少年：我吃饱了。  
大叔：哎，就这样吗，今天的龙虾很新鲜的。  
少年：下次吧。今天向大叔发了这么多牢骚，肯定会嫌我烦吧？  
大叔：哪有的事。  
少年：还会再来光临的。  
大叔：那个……  
少年：？  
大叔：虽然不知道你具体在烦恼什么，但是想做什么就尽管去做吧。  
少年：是这样吗……？  
大叔：不要让青春留下遗憾啊。  
少年：我会尽力的……大叔也要无病无灾的吧这个店继续开下去啊！我有一天一定要带着我邻桌过来吃的！  
大叔：哦！

Ending：

少年与邻桌之间的感情，或许早就开始萌芽。

可是我似乎一直没有察觉……

沉思的少年，在走上了熟悉摊位的路上时，看见了熟悉的身影。

“糟糕，唯独在这个时候不想看见他……”

少年拔腿就跑，却没想到在小路上被人捉住了手腕。

“为什么要躲着我？”

少年不敢看邻桌的眼睛，却知道自己有想要告诉他的话。

“那我们数到一二三一起说吧。”

“我喜欢你。”

少年的手腕被松开了，而后取代的是一双相牵的手。

真是不可思议，对吧。

少年看着身边这个熟悉的帅气身影，竟有种做美梦的感觉。

“要和我一起考进同一所大学吗？”

“好啊。”


End file.
